Guard Dog
by FireCacodemon
Summary: 5 Years ago Izanami put Hei into a deep sleep, making Hei look like he has been killed. In present time, Izanami returns to awaken her guard dog, BK-201.


FireCacodemon: Welcome to another Darker than Black one-shot. Set in a alternative universe. I don't own Darker Than Black. Please enjoy.

* * *

Guard Dog

Izanami walked towards the tomb where she had left him, her little guard dog and potential boyfriend to her host. Izanami showed no emotion on her face as she walked to his resting place, memories from the past flooded her mind, passing through her programming like there wasn't anything there, reaching the centre of her mind where Yin was resting and waiting. Izanami had taken care of a lot of contractors in the past; only one star remained in the sky...the oldest star in the sky, the star known as BK-201. Izanami watched the star fading in and out like it couldn't decide if it wanted to shine or fall. She knew what she did with Hei, Yin wouldn't be happy if Hei was killed by her but Izanami was amazed when she first encountered BK-201. Behind Hei/Li' personality laid BK-201, often called the 'real monster' of contractors. BK-201 broke free from her control when Yin tried to make him kill her, he refused, and he always refused to kill her. Izanami realised why neither side would kill the other, it was because of their host's love for one another. It was possible that because they were together, they were evolving at a faster rate than the other dead contractors ever were or the dead dolls as their owners didn't treat them well, not like Hei had treated Yin. At first...it was un-clear what Hei had for Yin but she had survived the longest. Contractors thought they were superior to dolls, that's what Hei was like before he change, treating Yin more like a human than a doll. She was happy...because she made Hei happy? Or was she happy because Hei was making her happy?

Izanami's light blue hair acted like her spectre used to do, provide her with sight. She was there, standing at the opening of the tomb. She placed Hei into a deep sleep, waiting until she would come and find him. His body rested in the middle of the tomb, chained up so that if he did wake up, she wouldn't accidentally kill him. He already had his contractor power taken away from him because of the Syndicate and she had returned it back to him, returned his sister back to him. She held him as he cried; she hummed to sooth him into the peaceful state he was in now. She stepped inside, avoided all the traps she set to keep her beloved little guard dog safe.

"_We're nearly there,_" She told Yin through their mental connection. She could feel Yin shuffle on the other side, unsettled.

"_Hei..._" Yin mumbled in response, Yin was always worried about Hei but Izanami wouldn't say anything, she knew of their connection, once Hei awakened, Yin would take control over the body and hold the contractor close. Hold her beloved Hei while she wanted to hold BK-201 close. Izanami wanted to help protect all the dolls while BK-201 wanted to protect contractors...the ones Izanami had killed. They had attacked her first, why wouldn't she defend herself by causing their power to turn against themselves? It was self defence as Yin had told her once. Hei wanted to protect the humans, contractors and dolls. Hei was the neutral party, not wanting bloodshed. Yin, Bai and BK-201 played a part in his decision. Yin was the doll he didn't mistreat; Bai was his sister who fused with him to give him BK-201, a contractor who controlled the flow of electrons.

She reached the resting place of Hei; a large black wooden coffin was on the ground. The golden metal designs half the coffin together, protecting Hei inside. Izanami's flowing light blue hair emitted light, her heels clacked on the stone ground as she walked over to the coffin, reading the golden plate screwed onto the coffin.

_Here lies Li Shengshun, who died protecting his lover._ Izanami read on the plate, she shook her head before she slowly pulled out a small vial containing a pale liquid, placing it next to her she gently unlocked the coffin. The pale light blue light touched the padded inside of the coffin; it was a perfect fit to Hei. A tight black top was covering his chest and tight elastic trousers covered his legs, straps went over his top half to secure his double bladed knifes in. Black socks and trainers covered his feet as his special made gloves covered his hands. The Black Reaper mask was placed over his face making it harder to tell if Hei was asleep or awake. Izanami gently strokes Hei's hair before she went to remove his mask. Her hand gently brushed against Hei's bullet proof trench coat, the black outside felt like any normal material and the dark green inside felt soft, warm and inviting. Izanami picked up the vial and gently opened Hei's mouth slightly; tipping the liquid down his mouth she helped him swallow the liquid. She waited for the liquid to start taking effect. Waiting a little while, she leaned towards Hei's ear.

"Wake up," she told him emotionless. She removed herself from Hei's personal bubble; she hoped that it had worked.

Hei's hand twitched, his body was re-awakening and he could feel it, his brain starting to send electrical signals through his nerves into his hands, feet and all over his body. His breathing picked up again as Hei felt his chest start rising up and down as he breathed. His body was numb all over, Hei recognised that light anywhere, it was a contractor's aura, and only Izanami would have the light that strong, he wanted to reach up to her, to touch her but he couldn't. Most of his body was still asleep or just waking up. Hei slowly opened his eyes, seeing Izanami's form shift from un-focused to focus. Hei tried to smile but his body rejected his request. His brain too busy trying to remember how to control his body. He wanted to ask how long he was out for, but neither his lips nor voice box moved. She watched him, slowly waking up and that was all he could ask for at the moment.

"Hei," Izanami gently placed her hand on his cheek, it was still cold. Hei looked deep into Izanami's eyes, wanting to see Yin. He soon found his voice.

"Iz...an...am...i?" Hei managed to say, she nodded, recognising her name coming from Hei's mouth.

"Hei...you're not strong enough yet...are you?" Izanami asked Hei, she could tell he was trying to smile but was struggling. Izanami couldn't help but gently push up the corners of Hei's mouth to form a smile, just like she would if she wanted to smile.

"St...ill...num...b," Hei told her, she nodded and went back to waiting. She hoped that it would only take a few minutes before Hei would be in control of his body again.

"It's been 5 years since I put you to sleep," Izanami told Hei.

"Rea...lly?" Hei questioned her. She nodded at him, removing her fingers from Hei's mouth, she watched as the smile faded quickly.

"I missed your smile Hei...BK-201," Izanami told him. Hei knew that she wasn't going to lie to him, not after everything they've been through, all the times he's protected her but she nearly killed him, she heard the pain she caused him before when they first met. Before BK-201 broke free from her control, he was just another contractor back then...Another target to kill but...He escaped before she could finish him. She saw the hurt in his eyes; Yin was his world after his sister fused with him. Izanami saw how much Hei was hurt when Yin left his side, he grew lost, alone and afraid...Like a child. He never stopped searching for her though, once he knew she was alive.

Hei managed to bring his arm up, finally having control over something. He brought his arm up and gently placed his hand on Izanami's cheek, a smile appeared on his face as he felt her face, Izanami gently placed her hand on his hand, keeping it there; her black covered hand didn't want to leave Hei's hand, his cold hand. The hand was slowly regaining warmth as life returned to Hei, she looked at his face; it looked so carefree, calm...precious. Hei slowly felt his other arm coming back to life, gently pushing himself up off the padding in the coffin, he slowly looked at Izanami. He saw tears form in her eyes.

"Hey...it's okay," Hei told her as he gently wrapped his arms around Izanami, pulling her into a hug. Izanami slowly wrapped her arms around Hei, not wanting to hurt him while he regained control over his body.

"When...I take you home...Yin will take over," Izanami told him. Hei nodded, he couldn't move his legs yet but patience was something Hei had, he could wait for ages if ordered too.

"What...happened in the 5 years...I was asleep?" Hei asked her.

"Not much...but, you're the only contractor...alive at the moment," Izanami told Hei.

"What?" Hei asked, stunned by Izanami's statement. Was it all in self-defence? Hei tensed up in her grip, she knew it.

"They...attacked me first," Izanami enlightened him, she felt Hei relax in her arms again.

"Okay," Hei moved his legs weakly brining his knees closer to him before Izanami let him go, Hei prepared himself to stand up. Izanami watched as Hei struggled to stand up; she aided him when he stood up straight.

"It'll be better if you rested a bit more," Izanami told Hei.

"Yeah..." Hei smiled as him and Izanami both went down to sit down in the coffin. Izanami remained outside the coffin while Hei remained in the coffin.

"I meant to come back sooner..." Izanami told Hei, his smile faded slightly as he started looking around the room.

"You still came back, right?" Hei asked her slipping into his 'Li' personality.

"Yes," Izanami told him in her monotone voice.

"We'll move out tomorrow," Hei told Izanami. She watched as Hei lay back down in the coffin, looking to get some more rest. Izanami gently climbed into the coffin with Hei.

"You still love Yin, don't you?" Izanami gently asked Hei knowing the sensitivity of that question.

"Yes...but Black Reaper loves you," Hei told Izanami. Izanami gently lay on top of Hei, both facing each other. Izanami gently rested her chest on Hei while their eyes locked. Hei slowly reached up for the lid of the coffin, grasping it in his gloved hand before he gently pulled it down, covering the two of them.

"Is there space?" Izanami asked Hei, he nodded.

"There's space...see?" Hei asked as he closed the coffin completely, the faint blue glow of Izanami's hair started to fade; Izanami was letting Yin take back control. He smiled as the glowing light faded completely. They lay there in silence, Yin and her guard dog...BK-201.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Liked it? Hated it? Favourite it? Review it? I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
